


misc. character meta and headcanons

by m_class



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 4 (almost 5!) of 6 titles posted‚ but under halfway posted wordcount-wise, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gardening, Gen, Gender Identity, Hair, I'm at the closest approximation to a halfway point in my big WIP catch-up project :D, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexuality, Spring, Summer, and celebrating by taking a fiction break to archive some things, headcanons, mentioned Michael Burnham/Tracy Pollard, mudding, tweenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: Misc. character meta & headcanons; content warnings marked by chapter.
Kudos: 2





	1. Jett + a summer memory

**Author's Note:**

> [Orig. posted to Tumblr](https://starfleetdoesntfirefirst.tumblr.com/post/189404153449/for-jett)  
> December 2019  
> content: Summer, Hair, Sexuality, Gender Identity, flying car repairs, Angst with a Hopeful Ending

**Tell a happy memory a character once made during summer.**  
**\+ Jett** _  
_

Once, in Jett’s very early twenties and a few years before she headed off to Starfleet Academy, she popped the hood and repaired a flying car, and thereby impressed a girl, on a day trip. It was one of Young Jett’s proudest days, and remains one of the fondest memories of her life.

She hadn’t yet grown into herself at that age, still wearing her hair long and tying it back in an awkward braid that never felt right and wishing she could talk to girls the way everyone else seemed to be able to, all shining eyes and laughter at the right moments. But that day, as she worked on the engine and her friends—two very cute girls included—watched in wonder as she cleaned out the corroded clip between the antigrav booster and the engine and snapped it back into place, engine grease streaking her clothes and sweat dripping down her neck, she began to feel something she hadn’t ever really felt before.

She felt like maybe, just maybe, another woman would be—all right, if not _lucky_ , then perhaps not _unlucky_ to have her.


	2. Tracy + first romance + gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orig. posted to Tumblr](https://starfleetdoesntfirefirst.tumblr.com/post/189404709669/for-the-summer-meme-and-for-tracy-pollard)  
> December 2019  
> content: Fluff & Angst, Tracy's dads, Summer, tweenage romance, Gardening, Michael needs a hug

**Has the character ever had a summer romance? Who was it? Did it last longer after summer ended?**   
**\+ Tracy** _  
_

Tracy had her very first romance at age twelve, when she shyly asked one of her friends to the spring dance. Her dads, who had both been late bloomers in the romance department, were stunned that their sweet, quiet baby girl had managed to find a girlfriend so young, but with wondering enthusiasm, they helped her pick out a dress and fielded her nervous questions about how a date was “supposed” to go. (“Just be kind to her and act like you always do, but with more dancing,” Papa advised, and she took his words to heart.)

The romance lasted through the summer, and the two of them remained friends through secondary school, and friendly enough into adulthood to meet up for coffee on the rare occasion that they’re both back in their old hometown.

**Did the character ever try gardening? How did it go?**   
**\+ Tracy**

Tracy has a small container garden in her quarters on the Discovery, meticulously watering her succulents and flowers on a weekly schedule. (This skillset comes in handy in a Michael x Tracy scenario; Michael decided long ago that she couldn’t keep houseplants, since she always manages to overwater them, and cries quietly in the privacy of her quarters if they die on her. But with Tracy’s gentle encouragement, she grows a mint plant and greets it happily each morning, admiring its soft green leaves.)

While Tracy isn’t into the “woo” factor of connection to the Earth the way some of her fellow gardening crewmates are, she has what she likes to think is a mutual respect for her photosynthesizing roommates. It’s nice to have some other living things alongside her in the emptiness of space.


	3. Worf + mudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orig. posted to Tumblr](https://starfleetdoesntfirefirst.tumblr.com/post/625013475107815424/has-worf-ever-gone-mudding-would-they-if-given)  
> July 2020  
> content: Spring, Worf's parents, mudding

**Has [character] ever gone mudding? Would they if given the opportunity?**  
**\+ Worf**

As far as I can tell, mudding is _mostly_ a U.S. and Canada thing, so I assume that Worf would not have had the opportunity when growing up with his adoptive parents. That being said, now I’m thinking of that “all hick places on Earth are fundamentally the same” post and assuming that if Worf grew up in the country or spent time there (do we know if he grew up somewhere urban or rural?), he has likely done some sort of similar truck or ATV sport, possibly with mud involved.

The second question is a far easier lift: I think we all know that Worf would ABSOLUTELY go mudding if given the opportunity. Not only does he enjoy a good challenge, he would be intrigued by and respectful of the cultural component, e.g. the way going (non-competitively) mudding for the first time is apparently a coming-of-age thing in some families where I grew up (albeit not my city-slicker family, sadly) and so on. He’d love it. He’d ask lots of questions and take mental notes.


End file.
